Misato Katsuragi
Misato Katsuragi (jap. 葛城 ミサト, Katsuragi Misato) ist die Einsatzleiterin von NERV, anfangs mit dem Rang eines Captains, später wurde sie zum Major befördert. Sie agiert als Kommandantin für die EVA-Piloten, indem sie ihnen Befehle erteilt und Strategien ausarbeitet. In Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo ist sie ebenso Leiterin und Captain der Organisation WILLE. Ihr Vater ist der, beim Second Impact verstorbene Wissenschaftler Dr. Katsuragi. Ihr ehemaliger Freund war Kaji Ryōji. Zusätzlich übernimmt sie die Vormundschaft für die beiden EVA-Piloten Shinji Ikari und Asuka Langley Sōryū. Charakter Misato Katsuragi hat eine humorvolle, nette, dennoch starke Persönlichkeit. Durch ihre Arbeit als taktische Offizierin zeigt sie eine große Führungskraft und kommt dem auch gerecht. Dazu kommt der starke Hass auf die Engel, den mit der Zeit nach und nach wächst. In die wahren Pläne von SEELE und NERV ist sie nicht eingeweiht, so glaubt sie, dass das Leben nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen die Engel weitergehen würde wie vor den Angriffen. Misato übernimmt die Vormundschaft für Shinji und Asuka und lebt auch mit ihnen unter einem Dach. Dies führt aufgrund der sehr unterschiedlichen Mentalitäten zu häufigen Streitereien untereinander. Neben den beiden EVA-Piloten lebt auch der Warmwasserpinguin Pen Pen bei ihr. Dieser trinkt genau wie Misato häufig viel Alkohol, so scheint es, dass das einzige Getränkt in ihrem Haushalt Yebisu-Bier ist. Trotz ihren Mitbewohner muss sie sich manchmal selber eingestehen, dass sie allein sei und verfällt teilweise in Selbsthass. Misatos häufig recht knappe Bekleidung freut zwar Shinjis Mitschüler, ihm selbst ist sie jedoch peinlich. Aussehen thumb|270px|Bild von Misato an Shinji Misato hat lange dunkle, violette Haare. Zur Arbeit oder auch in der Öffentlichkeit trägt sie meist Ein schwarzes Kleid mit einer roten Lederjacke darüber. Dazu besitzt sie noch eine rote Barette Mütze. Zu Hause trägt sie immer eine kurze Jeans Hose mit einem gelben oder pinken Top. Sie besitzt eine Kette mit einem weißen Kreuz daran. Diese hatte sie kurz vor dem Second Impact von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen. Als weiteres "Andenken" an den Second Impact hat sie eine große Narbe am Oberkörper. Sie hat die Körbchengröße E, was sie auf dem Bild, dass sie Shinji vor ihrem ersten Treffen gab, auch präsentieren muss. Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo Als Captain der Organisation WILLE ist sie immer sehr seriös gekleidet. Sie hat zusammengebundene Haare und trägt so gut wie immer eine Brille und eine rote Mütze mit einem Abzeichen darauf sowie graue Handschuhe. Sie trägt eine lange rote Jacke mit einem sehr hohen Kragen und einen schwarzen Rollkragen Pullover darunter. Zusätzlich trägt sie eine schwarze Hose mit schwarzen Stiefeln. Biografie Vergangenheit Die 1986 geborene Misato Katsuragi ist die Tochter des Metabiologen Dr. Katsuragi, unter dessen Leitung im Jahr 2000 die Expedition in die Antarktis stattfand. Die damals 14-jährige Misato, die die Expedition begleitete, überlebte den Second Impact nur, weil ihr Vater sie in eine Rettungskapsel setzte. Zunächst hasste sie ihren Vater, weil er seine Familie oft allein ließ und nur für seine Arbeit zu leben schien. Doch nachdem er sein Leben für sie opfert, weiß sie nicht, ob sie ihn nun hassen oder lieben soll. Der Second Impact löste bei ihr eine Psychose aus, sodass sie sich von der Außenwelt abschottete. Erst später öffnete sie sich wieder, besonders gegenüber Ritsuko Akagi. Während ihres Studiums hatte sie eine stürmische Beziehung mit Kaji Ryōji, die sie jedoch bald wieder auflöste, da sie in ihm ihren Vater wiederzuerkennen glaubte. thumb|250px|Misato Name Ihr Nachname stammt von der Katsuragi, einem japanischen Flugzeugträger. Ihr Vorname, ebenso wie der von Kaji Ryōji, gehen auf Protagonisten eines Manga von Minako Narita zurück. Trivia *Kensuke Aida ist in sie verliebt. *In ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' verhält Asuka Langley Sōryū sich ihr gegenüber freundlich, in ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' sieht sie sie als Rivalin. en:Misato Katsuragi fr:Misato Katsuragi ru:Мисато Кацураги Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:NERV Kategorie:WILLE